His Eyes
by dyinglilies
Summary: A very random AU where dipper is sent to Gravity Falls as a punishment. Bill is able to communicate with him thru his dreams, and he gives the appearance of a friend and not a foe. *Disclaimer: Gravity Falls and it's characters don't belong to me!*
1. Chapter 1

I always had a sinking feeling someone was watching me. Every Time I would seek the shelter of the woods past the backyard of the mystery shack, goosebumps would appear along my arms. I didn't think much of it, just putting it aside as another weird quality of gravity falls. And like always I was just one step behind the truth.

I'd figured i deserved this much. After all the trouble I managed to get myself into in just my freshman year. So instead of grounding me and taking away my phone like always, my parents decided it would be best to send me miles away to Oregon, with my great Uncle stanford to work at his place for the whole summer. But of course they wouldn't get to me. I happily packed away my bottles of Henny, Hugged my sister Mabel goodbye, grabbed my old ray ban's, my earphones blasting Led Zeppelin and took my bus to my home for the next 3 months.

Work with Stan was what fucked me up. The first thing that did, anyway. This guy is a knock off, He still has me working more than I got payed. The room he had 'prepared' for me had more spiders than Stan had neighbors. It was ridiculous. Until I got a good look at the woods thru the tiny window, it's usually heavily fogged, and emits weird sounds, all day long. The thing about me, I can't go a day without having a bit of quiet and down time. i quickly knew that place would be my safe sanctuary. Large crowds and noisy atmospheres freak me out, which is what made me lose most of my shit at school.

One night, drinking a cup of booze, I was sitting against a trunk looking up at the sky, and I heard someone call out my last name. I dismissed it until It was a whisper, right next to my left ear. I ran back to the shack, scared shitless, and drank till I managed to convince myself it was just the alcohol. I remember rolling to my side, closing my eyes, feeling how heavy my body felt, and how oddly comfortable the mattress felt that night, I drifted to sleep, to open my eyes and see him for the first time. The guy of my dreams. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter! Now my true weakness will come to light… Dialogue. Constructive criticism /Comments are welcome.

* * *

I know I'm dreaming, I have to be. Yet I'm able to remember everything, I'm able to remember my dinner, remember the last text mabel sent me, I remember the taste of the cheap beer. I remember his voice next to my ear. It's _him._

"Hey kiddo you ok? _Helloooo._ " His voice reminds me of soft velvet, and he's mocking me right now.

"What? what do you want? what are you doing in my room? Look we don't do tours of the Mystery Shack at 3 am. Sorry dude". I look around, it is my room, It is my bed.

"You're a funny one, But I'm not here for a tour, _Pines._ " When he says my last name shivers run down my arms.

"Sure is nice to get a different view, way better than that old guy…. Name's Bill, by the way".

He winks at me and my chest is pounding. Is he hitting on me? Is this legit? A hot guy is flirting with me? It has to be a dream now. His eyes look up and meet mine. I flinch.

"It's rude to check someone out like that, without even saying anything. What's your name kid?"

"I… I'm not checking you out! My name is Dipper… but I don't have to tell you anything else".

He circles around me and giggles. He's taller than me, his hair is bright blond and he smells like the forest and like something else…. like magic.

"How did you know my last name, what do you want?"

"Don't get defensive. I can see right thru that fake bad boy facade you put up. You're actually quite the opposite."

"And how the fuck would you know shit about me?"

"I know a lot by just looking at those piercing eyes. You're a wide open door to me, _Dipper_."

His fingers reach for my chin and he pulls my face up to him, his eyes burn like sun light. I shiver under his touch. Wake up wake up wake up wake up.

"What are you trying to wake up from, _Pines._ This is reality."

He laughs and let's go of my chin and I stumble back into the bed, this is worse than the forest. It feels so real. My chest feels like it might explode and he's looking down at me. I feel like I could run away, but I don't want to. His stare has not wavered, and instead of more waves of panic, I feel myself blush. It's the booze, it has to be.

"Why don't you get up from that bed and tell me more about you? Did I scare you?"

He grins at me and his eyes sparkle.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're just a stranger in my room".

"A stranger who you have interest in. Don't tell me all those things I could hear from your mind weren't true?"

He snickers and I gulp, feeling the blush widen in my face.

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy here Dipper. I just wanted to chat.

Let's be friends."

"I don't need friends! And I have no interest in you!" He stops grinning and looks at me while his lips form a tight line. He opens his mouth and something far away begins to sound, it sounds familiar.

"I'll be back when you aren't drunk and stubborn, Dipper. You'll see it's in your interest to have me as a _friend."_

He laughs and this time it's loud. But something is louder. And louder. I close my eyes and cover my ears. It's unbearable. I open my eyes, and I see the sunlight. The sound is my alarm and Bill is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the alarm rung that morning, I locked the window and door, and felt a dull pain in my chin. When the pain in my chin subsided that morning, I managed to pass out. Just to be woken up by Stan's loud banging at my door a mere hour later. I've been sleep deprived since then, paranoid and anxious at the same time, waiting for Bill's return. Every time my mind flashes an image of him, I can almost hear his laugh, I can smell the air that surrounded him that night, I can see his eyes widening and the light being ignited by them…

"Goddamn Dipper, what's wrong? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you didn't hear a single word, did you?"

I look up at Stan, he seems pissed off for a good second. I furrow my brows, and he shakes his head.

"Sorry dude, I'm just tired."

"What you been doing at night? Thinking of a girl?" He laughs loudly and all I can do is cross my arms, and hope my face isn't red.

"Just messing with you, go hang this back at the tree trunks where they were".

I look up at the signs he's holding and my stomach drops. One of those trunks was where I first heard Bill.

"But Stan… it's getting late, can't I do it tomorrow morning?"

"Today you weren't awake till after 11. What makes you think you'll be up early tomorrow?"

I look down at my shoes. I don't think I can make it back to that direction of the woods again without pissing myself.

"Look If you hadn't been power napping you wouldn't have to do it at 6".

He hands me the four signs, all directions leading to the shack for the people who decide to hike down deeper into the woods. Or the ones who get lost.

"Why did you even put them down in the first place? I nailed them down pretty good".

"Yeah but someone ruined the paint. Scratched it. Vandalized it. Damn kids. Hurry up and go nail them before it gets darker. And what's the deal now with the dark? Just a week ago you were off smoking and getting yourself plastered there".

"What?" I look over my shoulder to him. He's snickering.

"You sure are good at sneaking off. Don't make a single sound. But you keep bumping into things and dropping them when you come back. You also run into the walls and your room smells like cigarettes. I won't go and try to stop you, my jobs is to make sure you make it back in a single piece. Now leave or I'll eat the leftover pasta".

* * *

I Look over my shoulder one last time and sigh loudly in relief. I got all four of the signs back to their place. No Bill in sight, and I didn't mash my finger while I nailed the signs down. Perfect. The sun set a while ago, and If I don't sprint back home soon stan will really leave me with only pizza rolls for dinner again. As soon as I look up I notice that I can no longer see the lights from the mystery shack. I look up and I can't find the moon or stars, even do I'm right in an opening of the woods. I Look around and take some steps back, panic beginning to take over me. My knees feel weak and my chin begins to hurt again, but it turns into a horrible burning sensation. I lean back against a tree and the burn contentious in long waves.

"How come every time I get to see you, you're in no condition to even notice me?"

I Look up to see him standing in front of me. I wince at the pain, cursing loudly.

"I'm glad my little trick worked. I knew you wouldn't want to come back to these woods on free will. So I found a way".

He laughs and kneels down next to me, his eyes burn to look at.

"Sure hurts don't it? Would you like me to help you with the pain?"

I look directly at him, even if it hurts my eyes. He's glowing. His hair flows with the wind, and he stopped laughing.

"The hell did you do to me? What do you want?"

"I can ease the curse on you. If you do a deal with me".

He smiles and it's soft. Almost sincere. Almost.

"What curse? Why would anyone curse me? Those things aren't even real. I don't know what you want but you got me back to the woods and…"

"That's where you're wrong. I can uplift the curse. Little by little, until it's gone. But I need a deal. Unless you can deal with the pain until you leave Gravity Falls in two months".

The burning sensation is stronger now, flowing from my head to the tip of my toes. It's unbearable. I look down, away from him and whisper.

"What's the deal?"

"I'll take away the pain little by little, it'll be gone completely in a month tops, in return, you have to give me your life force".

I I try to open my eyes and the trees high above me are spinning. The pain is everywhere. What's life force?

"Life...force?"

"4 weeks… 4 years taken away from your lifespan".

I look over at him, and he extends his hand.

"So what do you say, _Dipper Pines?_ "

I nod. Four years taken away? It's not real. None of this is. I look down at his extended hand. I reach to it and he grasps at mine. The pain is there, and then it's gone. The trees no longer spin, my mind is clear, and Bill's lips are at my chin.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel my body relax against the trunk, the pain completely gone. But my breathing is out of control and my heart feels like it might explode. A million thoughts run thru my head, but all I do is hold on to Bill's wrist and let the wonderful feeling run thru me.

"Feel better?" Bill pulls away slightly, staring into my eyes.

"How did you do that? How did you make the pain go away like that?"

"I don't need to tell you that. We shook hands, we now have a deal. You feel pain and I take it away. I benefit and so do you".

"but you are the one who cursed me!"

He leans closer to me, my hands are shaking.

"I thought you said those things didn't exist?"

I Look down at the grass between my fingers. I know his gaze has not wavered. And then he does, and his hand is reaching for mine. He holds it, and even do it's covered in residue of grass and dirt, he lays it on his leg. He's now crouching directly in front of me. I look up.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" I blush madly and I stay quiet. I can't even answer, because he's right. I loved it. I hear him laugh quietly.

"Hey now don't get mad. You look adorable when you blush like that, and anyway, I'm glad you liked it. That was the point honestly.

"What?"

"I could have easily completed the task by absorbing the pain. but…"

I see him wink and he leans to whisper in my ear.

"I had to find an excuse to steal a kiss from you".

My lips quiver, and I know I want smile. But I already gave him the satisfaction of seeing me blush, I won't let him see me swoon for him. My hand moves away from his leg and reflexively goes to cover my face. I want to run from him, but my legs feel like jelly.

"Don't be like that, hey, I don't want to make you angry, let me see your face".

"I don't understand what you want. Everything you do confuses me and You keep trying to play with my emotions, leave me alone, please".

I feel his hand tense up on my arm.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Your pulse, your life rings at me. I am becoming weaker by the day, My world… my home is dying out too. I felt your energy and I couldn't resist. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Aside from your life force, I want you too".

His fingers reach out to hold my chin, the same place he placed his lips, and brings me closer to him.

"You're like a wild forest fire. You're out to destroy, fast and dangerous, careless. But you're out to destroy yourself. You demand attention, and you have mine. I kept observing you for weeks. I knew your energy was strong. I was intrigued. And I want you more and more, for two completely different selfish reasons".

His eyes are the color of molten gold. I can't look away. I close my eyes, just so the fire of his won't burn mine out.

"I'll help you, and you can keep helping me".

'But I already made the deal, Bill".

"No..I didn't mean that".

My eyes are still closed, but his hands are holding mine now.

"Come on _Dipper_ , look at me".

And I do, and he's so close. His eyes are still burning brightly. He's cupping my cheek and I lean towards his hand. We stay looking at each other for a while. when I do close my eyes again it's only to feel his lips in mine.

It's a soft chase move, but sparks are flying in my head. My hand reaches to his neck, and the other to hold on to his hand at my cheek. we're closer than before, his knee between my legs and his forehead touching mine. I Know he might be lying to me, I know he might be toying with me like Marcus did with me last Summer… but with his hand gripping my waist, and his mouth exploring mine… I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the follows. Again this was just a random AU I thought about and I'm happy people are liking it. I know I'm switching up the characters, specially Dipper and Bill. I'd say this marks the halfway point for this fic. Like always criticism is welcome.*

* * *

A week after the kissing incident with Bill, everything seemed to work differently. The days seemed like dreams and my dreams were vivid. He's always in them, He's always kissing me. In my dreams, his kisses make my knees go weak, my head spin and my heart feels like it slows until it stops. Then it's just the faint glow of his eyes and I'm awake with a faint pain in my chest. But today things don't feel like a dream, and I didn't dream last night, which made me wake up earlier than usual, early enough to make me cook breakfast for Stan and I. I'm washing dishes dishes when I hear the faint sound of thunder. If it's bad, I might have to call Mabel earlier than I thought.

* * *

Mabel Smiles at me brightly thru the webcam, she's wearing her favorite sweater, and I can hear the background music.

"I miss you sooooo much dipper! Can you believe we are halfway thru summer vacation? How is it over there?"

"It's warm enough for me not to bitch, doesn't that sweater make you hot?"

"Ha, why yes it does, that's why I wear it".

I shake my head soon after i realized what I said and she's cracking up.

"By the way, did you forget to tell your friends that you were going to leave for the summer or something? They keep asking me whenever they go buy ice cream at the pier and it sucks".

"Oh so you did get the job huh? I may have forgotten to tell them I was leaving for the whole summer and not just a month".

"Aren't you a nice friend".

I shrug up a response to Mabel and she begins to tell me about her new crush, but she starts to break up in the screen.

"Mabel look I can't see you very well, I'll call you later it's about to rain here".

I say goodbye and shut down my computer. I feel a pang of guilt in me, My calls have shorten up and I did honestly miss Mabel. Even as we did grow up, we never grew apart. She's the perfect opposite of what I am. But now I still got more than a month until I see her and when I do, it will be right before we start our sophomore year. I sigh loudly and I walk down stairs.

"I'm just gonna call it off kid, there ain't gonna be any tours today, not with this storm coming thru".

"You don't need to tell me twice. I'm always ready for a day off". I laugh as I hear stan talk about how much he's going to lose in this single day. I turn back to look back at him and smile.

"What is it kid? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No nothing… just thinking".

I walk outside and the close the door behind me. I'll get up there before the storm hits.

* * *

From here I can actually see past the treetops, past the town. I'm sure I'll get an even better view if I just climb the water tower, but my own laziness won't allow me. I rest my head against the roof shingles and close my eyes. The wind is becoming stronger, and the smell of pine around me. I know I should probably get down before it gets worse and it begins to pour but I can't. Then it stops. The wind, the rustling, the sound of the stream. I open my eyes and the light in sky is gone. I stand up and look around.

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean to scare you".

I look over and Bill is standing there. He's wearing black slacks and a long sleeved shirt. his golden pocket watch hangs from his hand.

"Oh, hey…. I hadn't seen you… I thought maybe my mind had just made you up…"

He chuckles a little and steps closer to me.

"What are you talking about? We just saw each other a day ago. How about we take a seat? Before we fall down the roof?"

I sit right by the edge, my legs hanging down.

"Wait no we didn't.."

"We did, in your dream. Don't tell me you already forgot. Do I really make no impression on you?"

"No… it's not like that. I can't stop thinking of you. I thought those were just dreams".

"Dreams caused by me. Did you dream frequently before you meet me?"

"No not really".

"It's how I take your life force. I prefer it that way too, rather than like how we are right now".

I look around again, I see bird midway thru the air, paused. Bill is looking at me, his long lashes shadowing his golden eyes. He leans down to kiss my temple, my body relaxinginto his.

"Do you have to do this every time we see each other?"

"Do what? Kiss you? I thought you liked…"

"No. Pause Everything. make everything go dark and stuff".

"Oh well yes. It sorta happens. I don't really pause it do. I just Summon myself around you and time stops, but because you are around me. Anything further than a mile perimeter from me won't".

"Why?"

"I don't have the power to fully cross dimensions. To have my full physical body here".

I swallow hard and look over at him. His hand reaches for mine.

"What would it take to have you fully here?"

He sighs and looks down at our hands. He brings my palm to his lips and kisses it.

"Too much and too little. A door between worlds. A portal. I tried to open one once. A long time ago. It just casted me further away. And took half of me away".


	6. Chapter 6

It was clear that afternoon, that Bill didn't like to speak about his past. Before the storm hit , all I managed to get from him was information about his home world. Apparently it has been dying for the past couple of Centuries. Which brought him upon the necessity to try to cross dimensions, seeking answers to safe his Home. All to no avail.

'I wasn't strong enough. I was arrogant, I thought that I would be ok performing the summoning of the Portal by myself. When I realized though, it was too late. The portal had morphed and became some sort of black hole, it almost carried me inside itself. I managed to close it up before it caused damage. But it managed to suck part of my spiritual power. My life source, energy, however you want to put it, it took away part of my power. I was left weak for along time, and took years to recover. Even to this point… I still haven't fully recovered from the incident.'

'That's why… you need my life source right? You're trying to gather your strength again and fully crossover.'

After that a long silence spread around us. I wanted to tell Bill I would keep helping him, I just needed to know more of him, I wanted to understand what he was and where he came from. My heart sank when he turned to look at me, and his eyes, for the first time where dull. Their usual bright gold aura gone. As if he had read my mind, he shook his head and just smiled, his lips trembling. He then took hold of my hand and helped back up to my feet. He said the storm was approaching faster, that I needed to be inside soon. He kissed my temple and whispered goodbye. Seconds later I was alone at the rooftop and the sky was almost black with ominous clouds.

Now the rain keeps coming down in waves. I can hear Soos' laughing down stairs along with Stan. Our pet (when I mean our, I mean everyone who works and inhabits the Mystery shack) Waddles, a small pink pig, is hiding by my bed, burying it's ears underneath it's paws, shaking every time thunder starts up. I decide to do my good deed of the month and reach for him, and cuddle him by me while I pet him softly. He immediately relaxes. Still, I can't take that look Bill gave me off my mind. I haven't seen Bill smile that many times, but it wasn't honest. Aside from being fake, his lips trembled slightly. His eyes shifted from side to side, and it just makes me worry. It was probably just me, making him talk about his past. I'm sure he feels bad about not being as strong as he was before. And I just made him feel bad about it. It's my fault, just as I was finally getting to see Bill a bit more, I go and ruin shit up. I Just wanted to know more of him, and maybe with that, I can figure out why I feel so hard and so fast for him. And it makes me realize how little I know about him... my love interest? (yes) My crush? (yes) My boyfriend? (I mean it was never declared..) I sigh and look down at Waddles, who's happily chewing away at my favorite shirt.

"Well, at least one of us is finally at peace, huh Waddles?"

he looks up at me squeals happily.

I know I'm dreaming because I'm floating in thin air. But I can't find Bill. I call out for him, but there's no response. Just the endless sound of the wind rippling thru the trees. I try to run, but I can't seem to do it while I'm like this, so I try to walk. With an odd feeling I move around until I think I see him, but his back is turned towards me.

"Bill? Hey Bill. Are you ok? Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude when I asked about your home. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do. I just want to get to know you. And understand you, so maybe I can help you more. And you can, too, like understand me. It doesn't have to be a deal, I just want to… Bill? Are you listening?"

"Dipper, I… no I'm not upset about that, I just… maybe this was a mistake".

"What was?"

"Forcing up a deal with you. By placing the curse, I should just release you and you can be free…"

"What no, we're almost halfway! And didn't you hear me? I want to help you. I know you want to save your world. You need more energy, and I can supply it."

"How can you say that? When I'm robbing away at your years, your life?"

"I… don't know. I can't explain. But when you're near me, I feel safe. I know you won't take more than you need, and even if it sounds crazy, even if I don't know much of you. I still want to help you. I trust you."

He turns to look at me finally, and his eyes are glowing again, and the golden hue spreads through out him and into the space surrounding us. He pulls out his pocket watch and the air stops, and gravity seems to finally come back. I land roughly on my feet, and look up at Bill. The strong wind is gone and it's so silent here, wherever I am, I can hear the ticking of his watch. He comes down near me and reaches for the small of my back. His eyes look like they're radiating.

"Thank you for trusting me…"

I want to reach for him, cup his face with my hand, but I feel weak suddenly and my knees give out. I know he's here, holding me. I smile to myself and let the darkness consume me.


	7. Hiatus

For those following up with the story still, I'm sorry about the super long hiatus. I won't bore you guys with the shit but I am here to say I am finishing this work. It'll be uploaded before the end of this week, then i'll do one final chapter. Thanks guys, much love.


	8. Chapter 7

It sounds stupid, honestly, to say it, but as every day passes, I fall for him more. He's been on my dreams, and whenever I walk into the woods to do another stupid chore for Stan, I swear I feel his presence. But there is something still wrong. There's something he's so desperately trying to hide, and I can't find a way to get him to spit it out. The image of a tear running down his cheek is still clear to me, the way he clung to me, and his scream; painful, long and devastating. I didn't know what to do, so I held him, asking the same question over and over, 'what's wrong?' He never answered, just looked at me with pain in his eyes. He kissed me goodbye and I woke up. I just want to see him, make sure he's alright.

* * *

"I don't think I should… today".

"Why bill? We're almost done, I can tell. You've been able to keep control of your surroundings longer, you're getting better".

"Yes but I've been taking too much too fast. I need to let you rest also, it's not fair for you".

"I'm not tired or sick. Bill look I'm fine and I want to help you.."

"Dipper stop! I can't keep doing this …"

He stops abruptly, his hand running thru his hair, a wild look in his eyes. He's so distressed. I don't know what I did wrong.

"Can't keep doing what?... Bill? Doing what?"

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just listen to me? I won't take anything from you today. If anything… maybe I won't at all anymore".

"Bill are you insane? After all these weeks that I have given you? It's almost done! It would be stupid to stop now!"

"Wow, I forgot how stupid humans could be…"

"Why are you suddenly… acting like this? I thought you wanted this! I thought you wanted me?"

"Dipper… this has nothing to do with the fact that I do want you… I do. But I don't want to keep harming you. You're precious…"

I feel my cheeks flame up, my hand reaches up to them reflexively, and I'm crying. I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I lean against a tree, and I look up at him.

"I shouldn't have done this in the first place, I've wrecked you".

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Why can't you open up to me like I did with you?"

"Because you'll hate me. And I care too much. I crossed my line. I lost at my own game. I fucked you over… and I fucked myself up on the way too".

I look at him and in confusion. I whisper his name, and his expression turns into a pained one.

He reaches over to hold my hand, and places a chaste kiss on my palm. I feel the wind pick up around us, and he pushes me down against a trunk. I feel myself trip against one of the roots, but his hand is at my lower back, he catches me and places a kiss to my lips.

It's soft at first, like always but I begin to feel his tongue against mine, and the wind is howling around us. It's so loud. Unusually loud. I open my eyes and see the blue aura around him, except it's brighter than before. His lips are still moving, and I want to close my eyes so badly and just enjoy this. But now the aura around him is emitting something brighter. A red light, and he suddenly stops. He looks at me, his golden eyes wide open, searching mine.

"I don't deserve everything you gave me. So I'll give it back".

And the light is not blue and red. It's just gold and red. And I feel like my body is burning from the inside, like I drinked Vodka too fast and had too much. He whispers something but his words are carried away with the wind. And everything is darkens out.

* * *

It feels as if someone is hitting my head with a hammer. I open my eyes slowly, and I see my computer across the room. Bill must have brought me back after I passed out. I sit up slowly, all the details coming back to me like a storm. I'm crying again, and I know Bill did something wrong. I have never seen that light before, it's always been blue, not red. It's never hit me with such force. Every time he would take my life source, it would feel like pause in me. I would feel my heartbeat drop, and mind would clear up. But I remember now, he said 'I'll give it back'. The aura around him wasn't blue because he wasn't taking away from me, he was giving me back my life source. I just wish I knew why. I look up at the ceiling. I haven't cried this much since Marcus told me he didn't want anything to do with me, after he lead me on for months, stealing kisses from me behind the staircase of school, sending long texts late at night, he would always tell me how much he wanted me. I reach underneath the bed and grab my last bottle. I'm going to get my answers out of him, by calling out to him the only way I know how. I won't let him break my heart.


End file.
